Circus
Circus, en español es Circo, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio It's Britney Bitch!. La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción Santana tiene que dar una prueba de canto y baile en su Universidad, pero no sabe que puede cantar y bailar por lo cual acude a Rachel y esta le dice que próximamente ella también tendrá prueba de eso en NYADA, entonces ambas deciden cantar una canción de Britney Spears ya que creen que es un buen estilo de baile y canto conjunto. Letra There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat Gotta be first (Oh..) I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show... I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, I bet you feel the same All eyes on me, in the center of the ring (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh.Uh-huh) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. There's only two types of guys out there Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared So baby, I hope that you, came prepared I wrung the tifhsdfvshvk, so beware I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show... I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, I bet you feel the same All eyes on me, in the center of the ring (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. (Let's go) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Let me see what you can do (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) I'm runnin' this (Like-like-like a circus) Yeah Like a what? (Like-like-like a circus) All eyes on me, in the center of the ring (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) All eyes on me, in the center of the ring (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor (Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Curiosidades *